Crónicas de la Isla del Templo Aire
by ItchelKatharaTerrorist
Summary: Algunas cosas que pasaron durante la estancia en la Isla del Templo Aire :
1. Ojos como el océano

**Otro fic! Se me ocurrió apenitas termino el capítulo 7! INCREIBLE que estuvo y ahora ya no odio tanto a Asami, por eso escribí esto…aunque para mí, Makorra sigue ganando! Jajaja**

**Ojalá les guste porque pienso hacerlo algo larguito :D**

**Crónicas del Templo Aire**

**CAPITULO 1: Ojos como el océano**

Ahora, el templo aire estaba a tope. Tenzin, Pema, Ikki, Jinora, Meelo, Korra, Mako, Bolin y Asami…sin contar a los guardias de la Flor De Loto Blanca y a las personas que llevaban la vida de un maestro aire, aun sin serlo, ahí en el templo.

A pesar del enorme espacio, algo de la tensión de vivir todos juntos lo hacía algo sofocante, sobre todo porque Mako sabía que iba a tener que ver a la cara a Korra y Asami todos los días. Aún le pesaba en la boca el secreto del beso de Korra y no tenía el valor de decirle a Asami. Simplemente la confusión e indecisión lo tenían sometido, aun cuando le juro a Korra que ya no estaba confundido.

Korra por su parte, le pasaba lo mismo. Aun le gustaba Mako aunque dijera lo contrario.

Bolin parecía ser el único que cumplía sus promesas. Él había olvidado casi por completo el "incidente" del beso. A diferencia de su hermano y Korra.

"_Así han de traer la conciencia" pensaba Bolin de vez en cuando._

Al día siguiente y después de acomodarse en la isla, los cuatro chicos comenzaron a jugar. Los pequeños maestros aire jugaban con Bolin y los lémures. Jinora había recibido bien a Asami, pero Ikki la miraba con ojos inquisitivos. Asami se preguntaba a si misma porqué, pero nunca se atrevió a expresarlo en voz alta.

Mako solo se quedaba sentado observando la atmósfera. Con Korra y Asami platicando se sentía menos y más culpable a la vez. Korra trataba de sentirse feliz por Mako y agradecer que estuvieran todos juntos en la isla. A veces le preocupaba que por su culpa alguien les hiciera algo cuando ella no estaba.

Asami estaba cansada y decidió irse a acostar temprano. Pema no dejó que se acostara con el estómago vacío y la llevó a la cocina. Al oír la palabra "comida" los niños corrieron tras ellas. Solo se quedaron Mako, Bolin y Korra en los jardines.

-De nuevo, gracias por recibirnos aquí, Korra- le dijo Bolin.

-No es nada. Aquí al menos los podré ver y no tendré que preocuparme si alguien entraba de noche por ustedes.

-No te confíes tanto- dijo Mako- Aún pueden hacerlo.

-Lo sé. El templo aire no tiene una burbuja de metal protectora. Para desgracia de todos.

Los dos chicos asintieron pesadamente.

-Bueno-dijo Bolin flexionando los brazos tras la cabeza- Quiero dormir. Buenas noches.

-Que descanses- le respondió Korra.

Entonces…la tensión se hacía presente otra vez. Korra trató de dejarla pasar y le dijo a Mako algo vacilante:

-Bueno, ya que tenemos tiempo, ¿me podrías mostrar unos cuantos movimientos de fuego control? Supongo que siendo un chico de ciudad…y al haber sido entrenado por Toza, debes ser mucho mejor en ello que yo.

Una sonrisa vaciló en las comisuras de los labios de Mako. Las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta. De alguna manera, a pesar de la tranquilidad de la Avatar, eso lo ponía nervioso.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Korra al ver que casi se ahogaba.

-Nada…bueno, adelante.

Korra le sonrió con agradecimiento.

"_Fabuloso. Mi vida es un eterno lío." Suspiró Mako en su interior._

-¿Qué quieres que te muestre?- le preguntó Mako.

-Mmm…no lo sé. Algo que yo no sepa- dijo Korra en broma.

Mako giró sus ojos.

-¿Sabes cómo redirigir un rayo?

La curiosidad relució en los ojos de Korra.

-¿Eso es posible?

-¿De verdad no sabes?- preguntó Mako con sorpresa.

-No te burles

-No me estoy burlando

-Ok. Ok. No sé cómo redirigir un rayo. ¿Me podrías enseñar?

-Presta atención- Mako se levantó del escalón y se plantó frente a Korra- El rayo es una energía que fluye. Por lo tanto tienes que moverlo de la misma manera. Apréndete esto- Mako comenzó a seguir los pasos, y fue marcando el camino con sus dedos a través de su torso- Nunca debes pasar tu mano por el corazón, si no, es tu fin.

Korra asintió muy seriamente.

-Ahora, inténtalo- la animó.

-¿Vamos a practicar _de verdad_?- preguntó Korra con los ojos muy abiertos.

Mako volvió a tragar. De alguna manera, era peligroso que se asomara en los ojos de esa maestra agua. Cuando lo hacía, se olvidaba de lo irritante y desesperante que podría llegar a ser.

Ojos como el océano. Profundo, lleno de misterios, hermoso, claro…y peligroso. Peligroso sobre todo.

Se le había olvidado cuan peligrosa podría llegar a ser esa chica. Cuanto poder se escondía en sus espíritus. Cuan mortal. Le dio una pequeña descarga de miedo cuando ella lo miró.

-¿Qué te sucede?- le preguntó al ver la cara de asustado que había puesto. Normalmente le hacía muecas, pero no ponía cara de susto al verla.

-N-nada…

-Aja, te creo. ¿Tienes miedo de que te pueda matar?- le preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa. De algún modo le agradaba la idea de que el poderoso Mako, el capitán del equipo, le temiera a una chica.

Mako se sonrojó de vergüenza.

-Lo sabía- dijo con satisfacción.

-No es eso...

-¿Entonces?

Mako dejó escapar un ruidoso exhalo.

-Se me había olvidado…quién eras.

-¿Y quién, según tú, soy?

-El Avatar…

Korra se echó a reír a carcajadas. Mako frunció el ceño.

-¡No te rías de mí!- se apretó el puente de la nariz con los dedos índice y pulgar- Lo que quise decir es, que se me había olvidado el asunto del Estado Avatar.

La sonrisa se borró de la cara de Korra al instante.

-Ah…

-¿Enserio no habías pensado en ello?

-No- admitió Korra- Se me había olvidado…Por una parte me pone nerviosa

Korra se encogió en su interior y se dio cuenta que no le temía a nadie…salvo a ella misma.

Mako lamento haber sacado el tema a colación y le dijo para tranquilizarla:

-Enserio que me das miedo.

Korra le sonrió de vuelta y trató de dejarlo pasar.

-Bueno ¿en que estábamos?

Mako suspiró aliviado. Al parecer y a pesar de la confusión, podrían ser amigos por un buen rato…

**No todo tiene que ser tensión emocional y se me ocurrió dejarlo así para darles un poquito de paz…todos la necesitamos ¿no? Es algo agotador esto de las 'Shipping Wars' :)**

**No prometo armonía por mucho tiempo eh? jaja**


	2. Desastre Asegurado

**Por una parte agradezco que el capítulo 8 salga en dos semanas porque me da tiempo de escribir un poco más :) Bueno, les dejo otro capítulo de este fic mío. Esto es algo de lo que me imagino sobre la primera mañana en la isla. Sólo in poquito de Shipping implicado, pero la mayoría es para reirse :P disfruten!**

**CAPITULO 2: Desastre seguro**

La mañana parecía tranquila…demasiado.

Tenzin dormía pacíficamente con Pema en su regazo. Las tibias cobijas eran calentadas por el sol tempranero. Pema siempre sonreía mientras dormía porque tenía buenos sueños.

La armonía de la mañana se vio interrumpida por un estruendo…en la cocina.

Tenzin decidió no darle importancia.

"_Debió ser el aire o algo así" pensó entre sueños._

Entonces abrió los ojos rápidamente.

-¡¿Aire?- se preguntó y bajó como rayo hacia la cocina.

Pema se sobresaltó y observo como Tenzin bajaba alarmado.

-Cariño! Que sucede?- le preguntó a grito.

Tenzin se regresó y le dijo:

-Espero que nada

Pema se quedó con cara de confusión mientras Tenzin corría a ver lo que sucedía allá abajo.

El lugar parecía un circo.

Las naranjas, manzanas, pedazos de sandía, piña, plátanos, uvas, moras, fresas, y otras frutas, volaban por doquier. Algunas salpicaban las paredes de fructuosa.

Ikki intentaba cortar con aire control las frutas y pasarse las volando a Korra. Ella intentaba tomarlas en un cuenco de madera.

-Korra! Jinora!- gritó Tenzin- Paren de…escuchen…no me ignoren! Donde está…? Meelo! Bolin!

En ese momento, Meelo pasó volando frente a Tenzin con la camisa de Bolin en las manos. Bolin, por supuesto lo perseguía.

-Hey! Meelo! Necesito eso!- le gritaba casi sin aliento. Cansado de correr tras de él.

-Hey! Mee…escuchen!- Tenzin gritaba en vano, ya que los estruendos, risas y gritos impedían que lo dejaran hablar.

-Mako! Mako?- gritaba Asami sin cesar por toda la torre…con Ikki pegada a ella y con su mirada inquisitiva.

-Asami! Que sucede?- le preguntó Tenzin.

-Disculpe Maestro Tenzin…es su hija que no me ha dejado de mirar así desde que me levanté al baño…

-Acaso eres Equalit? Lo eres? Un equalit me acusaría con mi papá- le decía Ikki- Porqué estás con el maestro fuego? Lo vas a matar?.

Asami la miraba con cara de extrañeza. La misma cara que ponían todos ante las preguntas de Ikki, poco usuales para su edad.

-Ikki, es una falta de educación que hagas ese tip…

Tenzin miró como Mako llegaba empapado por la puerta. Mientras, Ikki siguió mirando mal a Asami.

-Que te pasó?- le preguntó Tenzin.

-Me caí al estanque, impidiendo que Naga se comiera a los peces.

En ese momento, un pedazo de sandía aterrizó sobre la cabeza de Mako.

-Korra! No seas infantil!- le grito mientras Korra trataba de no reírse.

-B A S T A!- gritó Tenzin con los nervios destrozados.

Inmediatamente, todo el mundo se calló.

-ESCUCHEN: VAN A LIMPIAR LA COCINA ENTERA Y DESPUÉS SE VAN A DAR UN BAÑO TODOS. SIN EXCEPCIÓN, MEELO.

Diciendo esto, salió de la cocina muy indignado. Pema entró, vio el desastre y las caras de niños regañados de los chicos.

-¿Pero qué pasó aquí?

Ya limpia la cocina, todos se formaron fuera del baño. Bolin, estaba a la cabeza, luego Asami, Mako, y los niños con Pema.

-Donde está Korra?- preguntó Pema.

-Aquí! Aquí!- dijo mientras llegaba corriendo-Yo…no encontraba el baño.

Los demás se rieron entre dientes.

-Llevas viviendo más tiempo aquí que nosotros ¿y aún te pierdes?- le preguntó Mako.

-Lo siento, capitán. No todos tenemos memoria fotográfica.

Bolin entró. Korra y Asami reían mientras escuchaban el canto de Bolin mientras se bañaba.

Salió del cuarto enfundado en sus ropas y con el cabello mojado, entonces entró Asami. No tardó mucho y salió de la misma manera que Bolin. Mako iba a entrar cuando Korra avanzó hacia la puerta y se atoraron en el marco.

-Qué caballerosidad!- le echó Korra en cara.

-Voy primero que tú!

-Se supone que los hombres le ceden su turno a las chicas!

-Se supone!

-Que quisiste decir con eso?

Mientras el Avatar y Mako se peleaban, Ikki y Jinora se susurraban bromitas.

-Awww! Que lindos se ven peleando!- dijo Ikki dando brinquitos y aplaudiendo.

-Se nota que se quieren de verdad!- dijo Jinora con un suspiro.

Mako y Korra pararon su discusión y las miraron con nervios y sorpresa.

-Ehheemmm…haha…claro que no…- Korra trató de excusarse.

-No…no…miren…yo estoy saliendo con Asami y…

-Vamos, vamos! Pero también te gusta Korra!- dijo Ikki poniéndolo más nervioso.

-Ikki! Jinora!- las reprendió Pema- No es asunto suyo.

Mako huyó en cuanto tuvo oportunidad, al baño. Dejando a Korra afuera, molesta, desquiciada y colorada, por supuesto.

Más tarde, todo el mundo se dedicó a jugar por la isla. Se reunieron para ver el entrenamiento de Aire control de Korra. Mako trato de alejarse con Asami, diez centímetros de las niñas. Tenzin decidió dejarlos en la estancia para que no provocaran desastres, porque era lo único que se podía esperar de ellos. Asami decidió entablar conversación con Korra y esta estaba agradecida de que no supiera nada. Asami le caía bien.

Mako ignoró a Korra por el resto de la tarde y empezó a jugar Pai Sho con Bolin.

Dos horas después, Tenzin volvió a verlos. Abrió la puerta y vio una perfecta paz. Todos se habían quedado dormidos. Unos sobre la mesa, otros en un rincón.

-Uff! Menos mal- dijo Tenzin con alivio. Luego sonrió y cerró con cuidado la puerta.


	3. Una conversación

**Capitulo 3…aquí vamos!**

**CAPITULO 3: Una conversación**

-Hey Korra- dijo Mako casi en un susurro.

Korra volteó y se extrañó al ver a Mako cabizbajo.

-Eh…¿Qué sucede?

-Yo…lo siento. Siento haberme comportado como un niño ayer. Nos estas dejando vivir aquí y no estoy correspondiendo el favor.

-Ahhh…-Korra ya no supo qué cosa coherente contestar- Últimamente te has disculpado mucho no?

"_Bravo, Korra! Esa fue tu magnifica respuesta?" se reprochó mentalmente._

-Si…y enserio me disculpo.

-Vaya…bueno, sin rencores- le contestó y le sonrió.

-Emm…me estaba preguntando…si te gustaría una partida por diversión conmigo? Quiero decir, para compensar todo el estrés que te he hecho pasar.

Korra roló sus ojos mentalmente por la explicación final, pero aceptó.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

-3-1- gritó Korra con júbilo. Quería que hasta los guardias se enteraran que había vencido al capitán de los hurones de fuego_._

_-_Tramposa!- la acusó Mako, mitad jugando, mitad molesto- Me metiste el pie en dos ocasiones.

-Vamos Mr. Hat Trick! No estamos en la arena!

-Sigues siendo algo irritante, sabes?

-Sip

-Entonces, eres irritante.

-Gracias.

Se rieron juntos y Korra le goleó el hombro.

-Ya me dio hambre- dijo y en ese momento su intestino gruño- Será mejor que vaya por algo antes de que esas máquinas de comer no me dejen nada. Vienes?

-Iré en un momento- dijo Mako y se sentó en un tronco pequeño que yacía solitario en los jardines de la isla.

Mako soltó un largo suspiro de tranquilidad.

-Se perfectamente que estas confundido, chico- habló una voz femenina que se acercaba.

Mako volteó y vio a Pema avanzando hacia él.

-Yo? Ah…ehm...claro que no…yo solo…

Pema colocó su palma en el hombro del maestro fuego.

-A mí no me engañas- le guiñó un ojo- Intuición de madre.

Mako se rió con nostalgia al oír la palabra "madre". Pero se encogió en su interior al admitir a él mismo que había dado en el clavo.

-Realmente estoy confundido- confesó- Estoy saliendo con Asami…pero aún siento lo mismo por Korra…sé que a veces me comporto como un idiota con ella…y me siento aún más mal por no decirle a Asami lo del beso con Korra…

-Un momento!- dijo Pema sorprendida- Besaste a Korra?

Mako se sonrojó. Se le había escapado algo muy importante. Carraspeó dos veces.

-De hecho…ella me besó a mí…pero yo le devolví el beso…y eso me hace sentir tan culpable como si yo hubiera comenzado…pero no me arrepiento! Ugh! Porque todo es tan complicado?- se quejó y hundió la cabeza entre los brazos.

-Entonces, ¿tú desearías que Korra quisiera a alguien más para que tú estés tranquilo?- le preguntó Pema con dulzura.

-No. He ahí otro de mis problemas.

-Tú crees que si a Korra se le presentara la oportunidad de salir con alguien que verdaderamente la quiera, lo haría y te olvidaría?

Mako alzó la cabeza y miró a la mujer con gesto divertido.

-Es un interrogatorio psicológico o algo así?- esbozó una sonrisa.

Pema rió.

-No. Sólo quiero que me respondas.

Mako meditó la última pregunta en su mente.

-La verdad, no lo sé. No sé si Korra sea de esas chicas que olvidan tan fácilmente a alguien…y digo que no lo sé porque prácticamente su único amor en toda su vida ha sido el entrenamiento…por esa parte es fácil estar con ella. Es competitiva y responsable. No se deja vencer tan fácilmente…persistente y…testaruda, claro. Pero tiene su propio encanto y…

Pema lo miró con una gran sonrisa.

-Qué?

-Ves que pensando es un poco más fácil?

-Aun así, las personalidades de Korra y Asami…

-No me refiero a que las compares ni que veas defectos y cualidades, solo digo que pongas unas cuantas situaciones como…eh…Korra saliendo con otra persona y medita lo que harías, porque si llega a suceder y ella ya no quiere estar contigo, romperás dos corazones y no tendrás a ninguna.

Mako miró a aquella joven mujer. Parecía normal, pero sus palabras lo sorprendieron.

-Gracias, Pema.

-Siempre tendrás una madre en mi quién te ayude- le dijo y frotó su cabeza con la mano.

Pema verdaderamente se preocupaba por él, entonces Mako se sintió mejor.


End file.
